The present invention relates to panel-based partition systems for offices and other similar environments, and in particular to a stack-on panel assembly therefor.
Partition panel systems have proven useful to convert large open floor spaces in buildings into useable office settings. These partition panel systems provide a cost-effective means for creating separate work environments for employees, and allow for easy and convenient rearrangement. Many of the partition panels used in these systems are structurally sound and are adapted to support various office furniture pieces including work surfaces, overhead cabinets, and shelves. In addition, the partition panels may have sound-absorbing capabilities, thus promoting a quiet and pleasant work environment.
In an effort to further increase the versatility of partition panel systems, stacker panels have been developed to modify the height of a partition panel for a given application. In the past, many stacking panels have proven difficult and/or time consuming to install and many fail to provide adequate routing pathways to accommodate power and/or communication lines. In addition, prior stacker panels frequently include a multitude of parts, which increases manufacturing and assembly costs. Accordingly, a stacker panel that can be securely yet easily mounted, has fewer parts, and otherwise minimizes the difficulties associated with prior stacker panels, is desired and would be considered advantageous.